The Creature from Stark Sea
by Stony22
Summary: An ancient Greek/Roman AU in which Tony is a tentacle monster and Steve is his new found human sex toy.


The waters of Stark Sea were unpredictable; no one could ever figure out when the beautiful green salt water could be calm or furious, and as a result people feared it. While the men and women in the glorious land of Shield were brave, strong people, few were could find it in themselves to venture into the water. The few times people sailed into the sea were during years where crops had failed to grow for some reason and they were in desperate need of food. Stark Sea boasted large, delicious fish, though Shieldians had to travel miles away from shore to catch anything.

It had been several decades since the last crop failure, and they tended to coincide with periods of war between the Shieldians and Odins. The Odins, a tribe that controlled the other half of the large island, were furious God-like people who would strike whenever the Shieldians least expected it. They always tried to start fights over silly things, from a little child from Shield stepping onto their territory or a grape dropping from a vine into their borders. It was always a headache dealing with the tribe, and most of the time Shieldian elders would just give the Odin leaders whatever they wanted.

This all changed when a young man named Steven Rogers rose to the highest rank of the Shieldian army and was named Captain. Steve, a sculpted blonde Adonis, was pure perfection; intelligent, wise, serious, and courageous, it was only fitting that he would become the leader of the Shieldian military. He was well liked by everyone, and even though Steve was only twenty years old he already had saved more lives than many of the warriors that came before him. Not only was he a kind and brave young man, but he could also kill a man with just his shield alone, never needing to carry a sword or arrows to get the job done. Everyone aspired to be him, even King Fury, leader of Shield.

When Thor, the tall, hairy long haired blonde who controlled the Odin throne went on the offensive, the Captain stayed calm. He donned his white helmet with red mane, a blue cape, blue leather briefs, red leather sandals, white arm and leg guards, and his beautiful shield before calling his band of three hundred men to take on the threat. Rogers was the best military strategist that had ever lived, and as a result he made short work of Thor's army. The war only waged on for a month, and in the final battle Captain Rogers captured Odin's ruler and Loki, a tall, lanky pale skinned black haired mage.

When the Odins were defeated, King Fury held a feast for his people and their newest guests, in which Thor received his punishment. Near the end of the feast, Thor was stripped of his clothes, tied up and brought to the center of the massive dining hall, on display for everyone to view his punishment. With a sickening, cruel laugh, Fury got up from the head of the table, walked up to Thor and cut out his tongue, earning cheers of joy from the Shieldians. As blood began to pour from Thor's mouth, Loki was summoned to heal his old leader, instantly causing the blood to stop flowing. Loki's staff was broken and he was no longer permitted to practice magic, preventing the black haired mage from regenerating Thor's tongue. As a result, Thor was forever mute and Loki was stuck translating his former ruler's incoherent babbling noises.

From that point on, Shield assimilated the Odins into their territory, joining the two tribes into one. Thor and Loki were kept as the Captain's personal slaves, though they were treated with the utmost respect; Steve was not one to take advantage of others, and he only brought them along on his rounds or when he was teaching young Shieldians how to fight. Sadly his kindness did not pay off when he commanded Loki to reverse his spell on the crops, and no matter what Steve did he was always met with the response of "I would but I simply cannot without my staff" by his slave The staff had been broken over a year ago, and he refused to tell anyone how, or if, a new one could be forged.

The desperation for food led Shieldian elders to realize that it was time to scourge Stark Sea again for fish, and as terrified as they were of the consequences they had no other choice. If people were not sent out into the treacherous waters for food then surely the land of Shield would succumb to starvation, and King Fury wouldn't have that. While he wanted to just choose people at random to serve as fishermen, Fury knew that that would not be effective; he needed a leader, someone who would inspire others to take to the mysterious waters in a cause better than themselves. That leader was Captain Steve Rogers, and even though he had little interest in going to sea Steve agreed, knowing that he was Shield's only hope.

Steve, wanting to risk as few lives as possible in this trial fishing trip, brought his slaves and his best friend and second strongest man in all of Shield, James Barnes. Barnes, lovingly nicknamed Bucky by Steve, was more than willing to brave the bipolar seas. He was always looking for ways to prove himself and show his strength, and now that the war was over this was the best way to get his name written down in the history scrolls. King Fury agreed with Steve's decision to take his slaves and Bucky along for the ride, and they were supplied a small fishing vessel, rope, and chains to shackle Thor and Loki up so they could not escape.

Steve and Bucky opted out of wearing their formal military garb in favor of red leather sandals and white tunics, wrapped at the waist with blue and red cloth. When they were dressed in proper gear, the women of Shield brought the proud warriors the remaining wine left in their country, cheese from fermented Chitauri milk, and moderately sized baskets to put their catch in. Steve and Bucky ordered their naked slaves to load the items onto the boat, and when they completed the task the two heroes chained up Loki and Thor to benches on opposite sides of the boat, restricting their movement to that of only rowing. After their boat was prepared, Bucky whipped the slaves into action and the boat moved from the shore, leaving Shield farther behind in the fog with each row.

As Loki and Thor rowed the boat, Bucky and Steve sat at the front end of the boat and talked. While Steve was indifferent about the prospects of fishing and was only doing this because it is what his king asked of him, Bucky was excited. He'd always wanted to leave Shield, if only briefly, to see what else their little world had to offer. Sure he'd heard all of the stories about his ancestors dying while trying to find food for their tribe of people, but it didn't matter to Bucky; he was ready for a change, and the chance to have his name told to children decades after he was gone was reward in itself. Bucky also wanted to be there for Steve of course, as they'd grown up together and were virtually inseparable.

"Steve, the sun's overhead, think it's a good time to get started? Did they tell you when we were supposed to cast our nets?" Bucky asked as he walked over to the other side of the boat, opened up woven basket and pulled out the rolled up rope net.

"It should be, Bucky. King Fury never explained how it worked besides putting the net in the sea. The fish aren't going anywhere, so let's get started," Steve answered as he grabbed a net from Bucky, and right as he was about to throw it over the edge of the boat Loki started to laugh.

"What's so funny, slave? If you don't stop I'm going to replace that laughter with crying," Bucky threatened, glaring at the black haired prisoner with disdain; unlike Steve, Bucky had no problem smacking up prisoners when the time called for it.

"Captain, you will not be fond of what follows if you choose to cast your net into the turquoise waters… Your actions shall seal your fate far sooner than you would desire, heed my warnings," Loki answered, his voice low and ominous as he returned Bucky's glare, not bothering to look at the man he was addressing.

Steve was about to drop his net in listen to Loki's warning when he felt Bucky tug on the fishing aid. The Captain tried to keep his grip on it to prevent it from hitting the water, but his friend was faster. Bucky tossed both of their nets into the sparkling sea, and as soon as the rope hit the sky became overcast, replacing the beautiful bright blue sky with angry greyish-black clouds. The clouds began to grumble, and Steve knew immediately that they were going to be in the midst of a vicious storm.

"Loki, what's happen- Hey, get back here!" Steve exclaimed as he rushed after Loki, who escaped from his chains and was working on Thor's.

Before Steve was able to reach him the black haired slave freed Thor and used his magic to levitate them both just barely out of the Captain's reach. He looked down on Steve and Bucky with a feigned look of sadness, happy to see that his months of playing slave weren't wasted. The Shieldians didn't realize it, but Loki was able to practice magic with or without his staff; he was just waiting for their desperation for food to force them to Stark Sea.

"Captain, soon you shall find out exactly why Stark Sea is so unpredictable… Hopefully you did not remain chaste. Take care, and I wish you nothing but the best of luck," Loki said with a smirk before waving his hand, vanishing in a haze of green smoke.

Before Steve could ponder what that meant, the thunder picked up in volume, the boom so loud that it deafened the two Shieldians. They dropped to the ground in pain, holding their hands over their ears to protect themselves from any more hearing damage. The sea's waves began to pick up, and soon the boat was rocking so violently that Steve was sure the vessel would capsize at any moment. Water sloshed into the boat, and Bucky and Steve grabbed each other's hands, making sure that they would not be separated in case they plunged into the warm sea water.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, trying to find comfort and strength in each other. The two men didn't know if they'd make it out alive, but Steve and Bucky were going to fight for their lives. As terrifying as drowning sounded, the brave warriors were not worried; with their good deeds they knew the Gods would welcome them with open arms. In a flash they were broken apart; a bolt of lightning struck the boat and cut it completely in half, Steve and Bucky forced to break apart their hold on each other by the separation of the two sections of the vessel. The two separate pieces of wood capsized and the two men were thrown into the sea, knocked unconscious by the whipping waves.

Hours later, Steve was awakened when a drop of cold water hit his nose. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, he noticed stalactites above him. They were various shades of grey, and as he adjusted to the dusky light he realized he was in a cave. The rock he was laying on was cold and smooth, and when Steve sat up his hands almost slipped from the wet surface. He looked at his body, noting that he was missing one of his sandals and his tunic was tattered. There were minor scrapes on his arms and legs, but nothing serious was wrong with him. When he looked over to his right, however, he saw something that shook him to his very core.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed in horror as he crawled over to his friend's body, cradling Bucky's corpse in his strong, muscular arms.

Much to his disgust, Bucky's head was completely missing. There was nothing left of it but a bloody stump of a neck, and Steve had no idea how it could have happened. Steve could tell it was deliberately done; it didn't have jagged marks like if a fish would have eaten it; rather it was sliced clean off as if from a blade. There was blood covering his deceased friend's listless body, and his tunic was ripped to shreds, exposing his entire lower half.

Steve wanted to refuse to believe that Bucky was dead, but there was no escaping the truth. He never wanted anything to happen to his old friend, and Steve felt partially responsible for his death. If he hadn't allowed his brother in war to join him, Bucky would be safe and sound back in Shield. He held his friend's body tight, imagining that he was giving him one last hug in real life. Now that Bucky was gone and he was trapped in a cave, Steve felt lonely and hopeless.

He was snapped out of his somber state, however, when he heard a sickening slurping noise coming from the water. Steve looked toward the lip of the cave and saw a massive creature leaning against the rock entrance, his lower half still engulfed in the warm sea water. The sun from outside of the cave was shining on the beast, and Steve was able to get a proper look at it.

The creature was enormous; Steve gauged that it was thirty feet tall, and it had a broad, muscular build. It had shiny, slimy, deep red skin with a gold chest and torso. There was a sparkling blue jewel embedded in its chest, and it nearly blinded Steve when the sun's rays reflected off of it. It had firm, rounded pecs and tight, defined abdominal muscles accented well by the gold color of the beast's mid-section. The creature had tentacles for arms, its little suction cups a bright, glowing white. While Steve could only see tentacles where a human's arms would be, he knew that the creature had more lurking below the beautiful water.

After taking in the creature's body, Steve examined the creature's face. It had medium length, wavy brown hair, perfectly symmetrical eyebrows, and brown eyes that resembled those of a snake. Upon inspection, he realized that it was a male, as the beast had a well groomed goatee. Steve pondered how the creature could possibly maintain his facial hair for a moment, as he looked at his tentacles, and after a few seconds it registered in the warrior's mind that the beast was holding something in his right hand. He narrowed his eyes, trying to get a closer look at the object, and much to his disgust it was Bucky's head; the top of his deceased friend's head was gone, and a long, thin rounded object was stuck inside of it. The creature was sucking on the end of the rounded object, creating the slurping noise that gained Steve's attention in the first place.

Full of rage and the desire to avenge his fallen friend, Steve rushed into the water, shouting threats at the monster as he swam toward him. He didn't have his prized shield with him, and even though he was the strongest man to have ever lived in Shield the warrior was by no means a match for the tentacle beast. When the creature looked in his general direction and saw him swimming, Steve's heard caught in his throat; he finally realized the error he'd made in his blind fury, and now he was terrified for his life.

The beast chuckled softly as he snatched Steve up with his left tentacle, wrapping his tentacle around the blonde's midsection, pinning the blonde's arms to his sides. He plucked him out of the water and brought Steve up to his face, continuing to sip on the fluids in Bucky's head. Steve avoided looking at his dead friend's head and decided to focus on the beast's face instead; he knew that if he locked eyes with Bucky's wide open eyes again there was a chance he'd black out in anger again. He tried to keep calm, and he exhaled slowly, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Look at this; pretty cool huh? I know, I know, you've never seen one before. I just invented it last night; I'm calling it a 'straw.' Didn't feel like getting my tentacles all dirty with your pretty little friend's juices. Want a sip?" the creature smirked as he brought the drinking apparatus up to Steve's mouth and offered him some.

"I'm not going to drink out of my fellow warrior's head! He deserved better than this, you hideous beast!" Steve shouted, his voice unsteady from a mixture of fear and anguish that he felt bubbling up inside of him.

"My name's not 'hideous beast' for the record; it's Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony. For the record he really didn't deserve better, Steven; can I call you Steve? Well Bucky called you Steve so I'm sure it's fine. Anyway if he would have been a virgin he'd be alive, but since he wasn't he's dead and now I'm eating him," Tony took another sip of Bucky's brain matter, making Steve shiver in disgust.

"He told you my name? You know you're going to have to slaughter me too, because I'm no purer than Bucky was," Steve stated, implying that he himself was no longer a virgin, though this was a lie.

"Yes he did, I wouldn't know it otherwise. It's not like I spend my days in the land of Shield… Right before I cut his head off I asked him what your name was. At first he spit in my face and told me to 'penetrate myself' but I threatened to rip your testicles off and eat them and he complied. There must be something pretty magical about these," one of Tony's other tentacles crept up out of the water, ripped off Steve's tunic and began to fondle his balls, eliciting a gasp from the blonde.

"Yeah these are nice… I can see why he didn't want me to castrate you. Too bad he never got a chance to feel them, though I know he could have if he asked. I think it's pretty great that you think you can lie to me, Steve. I'm five thousand years old and I can read you all like a book. You emit a smell when you're a virgin; it's sweet and reminds me of that delicious drink that was in that keg on your boat- you call it wine I think. Anyway I only like virgins; people like Bucky smell like rotting turtle corpses… Not exactly what I want to be sticking my tentacles into. Virgins taste good, but nothing like your good pal Bucky here. The sin of premarital sex adds that special spice… You're positive you don't want any of your friend? Bucky really must have gotten around because he is delicious!" the creature chuckled, taking one last drink of the fallen warrior's bodily fluids before tossing his head in the sea.

"S-stick your tentacles into?" Steve gulped; he wanted to pull out of Tony's grasp, sweep the creature's slimy tentacle away from his balls but he couldn't move.

"Oh you know, into your mouth and your tight virgin asshole. Lucky for you I can make my tentacles smaller or larger depending on how much you can take, so I'll be gentle at first. You'll grow to love it, I think. Well, probably not. I've never had anyone live through sex with me so we'll see. Come on Steve, get excited! You're not going to die a virgin after all!" Tony howled with laughter as he swam out of the cave, taking Steve with him.

Steve thrashed about, trying to free himself from the tentacle monster's tight grip, but his struggles were in vain. Tony was far too strong, and even though the blonde realized that there was no way he'd be able to escape he kept trying. Steve didn't want to die a coward, especially in such a strange way. Now that he understood what Loki alluded to Steve really wished he would have taken up all of those prostitutes' offers to have sex with him.

After what seemed like an hour of travel, Steve opened his eyes; there were two green, thick ferns growing from the ocean, and they towered even over Tony's head. Steve noticed that they were far enough apart to accommodate him, and he gulped when he saw the chains that were located where his ankles and wrists would be connected to the ferns. The chains appeared to be magical; they were glowing a soft white, and Steve was sure that there would be no way he could get out.

When Tony brought him to the ferns, Steve tried to bite the beast's tentacle, earning a hard slap on his bottom from another tentacle. Tony shook his right tentacle in Steve's face and made a "tisk tisk" noise before fastening the blonde to the ferns, gripping him tightly with four of his tentacles while the other two locked him into the chains. He took his tentacles away from Steve's naked body when he was sure there was no way the Shieldian could escape, and Tony swam all around the ferns to admire his body.

"Steve, I normally don't like to compliment my toys, but I have to say you're my best catch yet. To think if you wouldn't have tossed the net in my waters I wouldn't have you here right now. I'm so glad you broke all the rules of Stark Sea… You're perfect," Tony purred as he ran his slick, slippery tongue across Steve's ass, making his tongue thin and flat so it wouldn't be too much for the blonde's body to handle.

As Tony slid his forked tongue in and along Steve's ass crack, the blonde's cock sprang to life. As much as he hated being touched by the tentacle monster and was terrified of what was to come, Steve couldn't help his bodily reaction. It felt incredible; he'd never been touched by anyone that way before, and Steve had no idea having his hole licked with a thin, sopping wet tongue could be so pleasurable. He whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and shame as Tony's tongue penetrated the tight ring of muscle, reaching in far enough to hit his prostate.

Steve was shocked that the creature's tongue could penetrate him so easily; from all the stories he'd heard from Bucky he assumed that anal sex was more of a chore than a pleasure. As Tony worked his tongue in and out of his hole, however, Steve realized he disagreed with Bucky completely. Steve body completely betrayed his mind, backing up into the beast's face so more of his tongue would slide inside of his body even though his mind was screaming no.

When Tony removed his tongue from Steve's asshole, the warrior was flustered; he was on the edge of orgasm, and the fact that the beast couldn't at the least get him off to make up for the torture of seeing his friend's bodily mutilated and being chained up to ferns aggravated him. He sighed in disappointment with himself for liking Tony's touch, and when the creature swam back in front of him Steve spit in his face, the only act of defiance he could muster.

"Yep, you're definitely the best virgin I've ever tasted… Look at you, panting and trying to show me that you hate what I'm doing. But you know you love it, and I can see it in your face Steve. That was just the appetizer, you know. Time for the main course," Tony smirked as he got closer to Steve, licked his face with his tongue and used two of his tentacles to spread Steve's ass cheeks apart.

Steve looked in horror as four more tentacles rose from the sea, the tips of the slimy appendages sliding back and revealing cock heads that looked exactly like a human being's. They were bright red and glimmering gold precome was dripping from their slits, making Steve feel uneasy. He wasn't sure if tentacle monster semen was poisonous and that's why all of Tony's other "toys" died during sex, but the blonde was dreading finding out.

Tony allowed Steve to stare at the cock heads of his tentacles for a moment, savoring the look of shock and terror on Steve's face. This was always one of his favorite parts about raping human beings, and by far he found Steve to have the best facial expressions. He'd violated well over a thousand humans in his life span, and he was surprised that Steve was more expressive than a woman named Maria Hill that he raped decades ago.

As Steve continued to be mesmerized by Tony's gold, shiny precome, Tony took the warrior off guard and forced two of his tentacles inside of his mouth. When both of his slimy cock heads were positioned vertically in Steve's mouth he allowed the bottom tentacle to increase in girth, opening the blonde's mouth as far as it could go. Tears streamed down Steve's face as Tony slid his tentacles in and out of his victim's mouth, alternating which appendage plunged deep into his throat. He gagged around the creature's tentacles, flexing his throat unconsciously to accommodate the intrusion.

Spit laced with sparkling precome dripped out of the corners of Steve's mouth, providing more lubricant for the monster's already wet tentacles. Watching his toy choke on his cocks drove Tony mad with lust and he brought one of his tentacles to the warrior's entrance, swiftly pushing in despite Steve's clenching.

Tony took his tentacles out of Steve's mouth for a brief moment, allowing him to take a deep breath. Steve coughed from the excess saliva that trickled down into his esophagus and tried desperately to fight back a moan from the feeling of Tony's growing tentacle buried deep into his virgin hole. As Steve alternated between coughing and breathing heavily he let out a squeak of pleasure. The tentacle monster, enjoying look of pleasure and disgust on Steve's face, shoved his cocks back into the Shieldian's open mouth.

Steve moaned around the creature's tentacles as he slammed his self-lubricating appendage into the warrior's hot, tight entrance. As Steve grew more responsive to his thrusts Tony enlarged his tentacle, eliciting a loud, but muffled, cry from his victim. Even though Steve was being forced to engage in a vile, nonconsensual sexual act, he couldn't help his arousal. Tony's wet, slimy cocks felt incredible in his asshole, and when the creature pulled his smooth tentacles out of him Steve whimpered in a mixture of disappointment and shame. He craved to have Tony back inside of him, and he sighed in guilt-laced contentment when the creature slithered back inside.

When Steve was loosened up a bit, Tony added another tentacle into the mix, though the monster made it long and thin to prevent injuring his captive too much. The creature removed his tentacles from Steve's mouth, made them the size of Steve's hands and brought them down to the warrior's cock, fondling his balls while he stroked and squeezed, causing Steve to cry out in pleasure. Tony loved watching the human fall apart in his clutches, and he began to force himself into the blonde's asshole at a lightning fast pace.

"Sto-Ahh…Tony please, let me go!" Steve yelled out, trying to convince himself that he hated it and wanted the monster to stop, though in reality that wasn't the case.

"You know you love it, Steve. Look at you… Your body's begging for me! You love my tentacles in you, you dirty little virgin. Oh wait, you're not anymore…" Tony hissed quietly in Steve's ear, squeezing the warrior's member so hard he squeaked in surprise.

The added pressure on Steve's dick was too much, and he came with a shout, semen spurting out of his slit and onto Tony's tentacles. The creature felt the warm, clear fluid drench the tips of his tentacles, and he felt a wave of strange satisfaction overtake him. He'd never made, or wanted, to make a human orgasm before, but something about Steve was different. Tony quickly pushed the thought aside, however, and he shoved his cum-slick tentacles deep into Steve's mouth.

Tony knew he was on the verge of orgasm, and as he pushed his tentacles down the warrior's throat his cock heads sprang free from their slippery casing. He pounded his tentacles hard and fast into Steve's asshole at the same time, moving at a ruthless pace. Steve yelped around the monster's appendages with each thrust, his orgasm sensitized body feeling overstimulated by the movements. Tony brought twelve more of his tentacles out of the water as he drew nearer to gratification and he came with a loud, terrifying roar, blowing his golden load in Steve's asshole, mouth, and all over his body.

As the creature slowly pulled his tentacles out of Steve's cum filled mouth and asshole, a strange feeling of warmth and affection hit him. Much to his surprise, Steve was still very much alive, coughing up a massive load of glistening semen and spit. He slapped his forehead in exasperation when he realized what had happened, and when Steve locked eyes with him Tony's theory was proven to be correct.

"I love you, T- Wait, what did I just say?" Steve choked as he coughed up the last bits of semen in his throat, a confused look appearing on his face.

"You said you love me, and I love you too," Tony sighed as he carefully released Steve from his restraints and cradled him gently in his arms.

"Can you explain? You just raped me… Zeus I can't believe that I love a rapist… I don't understand how this could even happen," Steve sighed as he turned over in Tony's tentacles, nuzzling his tired, worn out body in the creature's smooth, slimy chest.

"Well, there have only been a handful of creatures like me since the beginning. All of us look for humans to have sex with- yeah, yeah I know, I'm sure you're wondering why we don't fuck our own kind. We don't need to because we can reproduce asexually, which means that we can make our own babies; we lay eggs, leave them in a seaweed nest at the bottom of the sea and well you get the point. Anyway, on rare occasions, like not even one percent of the time, people like you won't die during sex with us.

"Our semen's toxic to humans, actually, but some of you are resistant to the poison. Since you survived, a bond developed between us. It explains why you enjoyed it instead of screaming in agony... I'm not sure why I didn't figure that out sooner… Anyway there's good news though, besides the fact that you didn't die," Tony said with a smile as he looked down at his human, who was staring back up at him.

"What could possibly be good about loving a tentacle monster who rapes people for fun!" Steve whined, though his heart betrayed his mind and he curled up even closer to Tony's warm body.

"You're not only going to be getting amazing sex from me on a regular basis, which you liked and don't tell me you didn't, but you're also immortal now, just like me. Congratulations go to me, save the applause," the creature smirked as he ran his tentacles through Steve's hair, the warrior wrapping his arms around them affectionately.

"Whatever, Tony. Now if you ever try to rape me again I'm going to bite your tentacles off. I mean it," Steve threatened as he nipped at one of Tony's appendages, making him wince in pain.

"Duly noted, Steve. From now on I'll ask you first… Probably. Old habits die hard. Five thousand years' worth of habits, Steve. You'll have to give me time. But you loved it, so even if you don't want it you'll like it anyway," Tony shrugged before grabbing Steve gently around the waist and holding him up in the air.

Steve tried to protest, but Tony covered his mouth with a tentacle. He slowly lowered himself into the water until he was lying flat on his back. Tony put Steve on his belly, let go of the Shieldian's mouth and smiled. After thousands of years of loneliness, the creature finally had a friend and partner to enjoy eternity with, and he could tell as shaken up as Steve was he felt the same.

Steve and Tony traveled Stark Sea together, enjoying the wonderful sunshine and warm, turquoise waters. The skies were clear of clouds and the water was calm, and as the years flew by Steve realized that Tony had complete control of the sea and the skies above it. He wondered how the handsome tentacle creature could possibly have so much control over the environment, and Steve came to appreciate Tony's magical capabilities. The warrior and his tentacle monster lived happily together, enjoying every moment of eternity together, bound by magic and love.


End file.
